<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spencer Reid NSFW Alphabet by commissionedby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120280">Spencer Reid NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commissionedby/pseuds/commissionedby'>commissionedby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commissionedby/pseuds/commissionedby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one asked for this, but I just thought the world needed another Spencer Reid NSFW alphabet. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spencer Reid NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A (Aftercare)- He’s very gentle. He often leaves you be for a few minutes after, preferring to let you ask for what you want rather than to offer, though he makes sure you know he’d do anything you needed. It’s the only part of sex during which he can refrain from smothering you with attention.</p><p>B (Body part)- He’s mesmerized by your collarbones, and when you’ll let him, he leaves you a delicate necklace of hickeys there. He love the feeling of you arching your back beneath him while his lips are pressed to the soft skin. His favorite body part of his own is his hands. You’ve admired them more than once, and he takes a lot of pride in their skill.</p><p>C (Cum)- Spencer loves getting you off more than life itself. Sometimes he’ll stop pleasuring you before you’re quite done riding out your high because he’s absolutely transfixed by you writhing at his touch. When it’s his turn, he prefers to finish on your chest, enjoying the adoring, docile way you look up at him.</p><p>D (Dirty Secret)- Although he rarely asks you to do it, Spencer loves thigh riding. The dominance it implies is an incredible high for him, and he’s transfixed by the idea of reducing you to a moaning, dripping mess without either of you taking off your clothes. </p><p>E (Experience)- not much, but what he lacks he makes up for in research and enthusiasm.</p><p>F (Favorite position)- Spencer loves taking you from behind. He loves being able to whisper in your ear, and in rougher moments, pull your hair and leave marks on your neck. Something about grabbing you by the hips and hitting just the right spot makes him feel so self-assured that he’s able to get out of his own head and enjoy himself (and you).</p><p>G (Goofy)- Spencer’s not much of a jokester in any situation. On the contrary, a lustful Spencer Reid is one who’s much more intense than you’re used to seeing. </p><p>H (Hair)- Not bare, but neat, and almost obsessively well-groomed. It’s just another part of his routine, which he keeps meticulously.</p><p>I (Intimacy)- At first, he was hesitant to initiate, to pull you into his arms or inch his hand a bit higher up your thigh. Now, once he touches you, it’s as if he’s magnetic to you; he can’t get enough of the feeling of your skin on his.</p><p>J (Jack off)- He doesn’t do it often, and he does it to relieve tension and clear his mind more than anything else. Which means it’s quick and furiously-paced, often in the shower or before bed, but always with his mind on you.</p><p>K (kink)- He loves to overstimulate his partner. He loves to see you squirm at his touch, begging him to stop because it feels so good, too good. </p><p>L (Location)- He will take any and every opportunity to bend you over his desk in his apartment. </p><p>M (Motivation)- It’s a cliche he’s not proud of, but his partner calling him “Doctor” is an instant turn-on. That, and seeing his partner slightly hot and bothered and out of breath from physical activity, even if it’s from something as mundane as climbing a couple too many stairs. The first time he sees you come down from the adrenaline high of catching an unsub in a chase on foot, he can barely keep his hands off you.</p><p>N (No)- Another obvious one, but he would never hurt you or physically degrade you. He sees enough of that in the field.</p><p>O (Oral)- His preference is giving, because he loves overstimulation and he loves getting his partner off. He relishes in it, licking his face and fingers clean after the act and pleading with you to go back down for seconds. </p><p>P (Pace)- For the most part, Reid is slow and steady. He wants to make sure his partner thoroughly enjoys themself, and he has an extraordinary amount of self-control.</p><p>Q (Quickie)- Early in your relationship, it wasn’t in the cards; he didn’t perform well under pressure. As you’ve been together longer, he’s gotten more comfortable and knows just how to get you going as efficiently as possible, but he’d still prefer not to; he doesn’t like feeling like he’s using you as a means to an end.</p><p>R (Risk)- He’s not into public sex; he’s a bit too possessive to risk putting you on display for the sake of exhibitionism. He’s open to experimentation, but mostly at your request.</p><p>S (Stamina)- Spencer can hold off on being touched for longer than you consider to be humanly possible; his self-control is one of his greatest assets in bed. Once he gets going though, he lasts an average length of time, and probably won’t go for more than one or two rounds, but those couple rounds are always more than satisfying by all accounts.</p><p>T (Toys)- Two words: vibrating. panties. He loves the level of control they give him over you, and he relishes seeing you try to emulate his superhuman self-control. Extra points for when your face flushes and your breathing becomes uneven :)</p><p>U (Unfair)- Spencer’s not much of a tease; he focuses on one thing at a time, and if that thing isn’t you, it’s not likely he’ll be trying to get a rise out of you. (Unless, of course, you’re wearing his favorite garment, listed conveniently above.) He also sees teasing you as unfair; he’d much rather be in a situation where he can devote all his attention on you.</p><p>V (Volume)- The man can <em>talk. </em>Whether it’s whispering in your ear, telling you seductively exactly what he’s going to do to you, murmuring between your legs as he goes down on you, or moaning your name for the neighbors to hear as he climaxes, Spencer Reid won’t shut up, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>W (Wild Card)- Spencer <em>loves </em>it when you bite and nibble on his ear. It’s actually the one thing that momentarily makes him quiet, earning you high, whining intakes of breath instead of words.</p><p>X (X-ray) - He’s a bit bigger than average, and more than enough to keep you satisfied. </p><p>Y (Yearning)- Spencer is fairly hot and cold when it comes to sex drive. When he wants you, he wants you, and only you, <em>bad</em>. When sex isn’t on his mind, though, it’s almost as if he forgets it exists. </p><p>Z (Zzz)- Spencer always makes sure you fall asleep before he follows suit. He could always do with a bit of reassurance, and nothing is better for than than seeing you safe and satisfied enough to fall asleep in his arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave me a like and comment if you like!  I take requests (and messages, and submissions, you get the picture) over at <br/>@ 80sgothgirl on Tumblr! Don't be a stranger!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>